


Home

by liam22



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/liam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was supposed to be spent at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for the [profile] 12daysofpaire home for Christmas challenge. Note that this is NOT BETA-ED.

Claire wanted to be home for Christmas; she supposed it was all anyone really wanted.Christmas was a joyous time to be spent with family, decorating trees, making cookies, and participating in all those other inane traditions she took for granted before The Company.Christmas was supposed to be spent at home, not in a dingy motel room; with grand turkey dinners, not Chinese take-out.

But home was such an abstract concept these days; she didn’t even know what she meant when she used it.Was it Odessa?Or Costa Verde?Or maybe even New York?

She couldn’t think about New York without thinking about Peter, who was not dead, but not here either, or Nathan, who might be dead, but did not really want her around anyways.The bitter thoughts swirled around her head in the silence.They were going to be ok, weren’t they?

The not-knowing was almost too much to bare. She had tried calling both Peter’s apartment and Nathan’s cell, but both numbers just rang.Heidi had no information to give her and Claire was still fuming from the lecture Angela gave her about her priorities. _Peter has enough on his plate without worrying about you too, dear._ Claire had been frustrated enough to slam the phone down before ending with the requisite goodbye. How dare she?All Claire wanted to know was how they were.

When Claire couldn’t stand the silence anymore, slipped out her window and onto the fire escape.She tilted her head back, letting the rain wash her tears away.Out here, she felt even more alone. Even the stars were hiding from her tonight.

“You shouldn’t be out here by yourself.”The words made her jump and whip her head around to the figure who stood next to her.

“Peter, what are you doing here?”she asked with a shaking voice.This could not have been real.No, she must have been dreaming again.Her hand reached out to him and he clapped it in his own.

“You didn’t think I would forget about you on Christmas, did you?”She didn’t answer, just threw herself into his arms.He returned the hug with a hearty chuckle.She was crying, but just a little (and they were most definitely happy tears).

He felt like home.


End file.
